


Goodnight Captains

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pick me up fluff fic for someone not feeling well. Hope it helps you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



Megatron abruptly stopped his conversation with Mainframe over their course corrections to avoid solar flairs, holding up a single finger as he returned to the captain’s chair settling himself in a less than dignified slouch. The door to the bridge slid open, and he spun the chair to meet Rodimus, who stumbled from the lift. “Again?” His voice a quiet rumble as he opened his arms to the half awake speedster. 

“Yes, please don’t make a big deal. I… just… oh hush and hold me.” The smile barely cracked Rodimus’ face before he fell forward into awaiting arms. These small shows of strength always made Rodimus feel safe and warm in a way that he never searched to name. “Cozy” 

Megatron pulled the young Primeling into his lap. Wrapping that lithe body around his own then covering them both with the blanket Rodimus had dragged behind him. “Why do you think I would ostracize or chastise you for seeking comfort?” He kissed the flame-colored helm. “That you seek it from me is something I find endearing, my little Prime.” 

“Don’t…,” a yawn stopped Rodimus before he could finish his half-hearted reprimand, “…call me that.” Rodimus stretched a little to tuck his head against Megatron’s neck. “… am no one’s Prime, that’s Optimus.” 

Megatron chuckled and stroked his lover’s helm before tipping his chin up for a kiss. “But, are you not mine, as I am yours?” Rodimus’ fingers curled in his collar faring as he tugged Megatron down for another kiss. 

“For as long as you’ll keep me.” Gold colored fingers stayed twisted in Megatron’s plating as Rodimus once again fell into the warmth of recharge. 

Megatron nuzzled Rodimus’ audial flair before adding a quiet, “Forever, Rodimus. I plan on keeping you forever, or for as long as you’ll let me.” As tired as Rodimus had been, and deeply as the Primeling slept Megatron hadn’t expected to be heard. But a warm pulse of spark energy caressed his own, as the words, _Forever’s not long enough._ Came whispered to him of the cusp of another spark pulse. 

_Yes my Prime._ Megatron sent back along a warm pulse of his own. “Mainframe, you were saying?”


End file.
